


The Most Unbelievable Blue Eyes

by Impala_Dreamer



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Light Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-26 04:29:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14992781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impala_Dreamer/pseuds/Impala_Dreamer
Summary: ~This one time, at con… you met the most amazing guy…~





	The Most Unbelievable Blue Eyes

His eyes were ridiculously blue. The kind of blue that had to be photoshopped, but this was real life, not some late night Google search. He was right there; right in front of you. And of all the things he could be doing, of all the people he could be doing them too, Alex was smiling…at you.

It was almost more than a smile, really. It was a lingering gaze with longing behind it. It was a magnetic pull that dragged his stare back to you whenever you came close. He’d even found you while on stage, though how, you had no idea.

 

The first time he saw you was in line for his photo op. You’d been so nervous, your hands were shaking. Just the thought of finally seeing the handsome actor in person had you nervous beyond belief, but waiting in line, about to take a photo with him, maybe even, get a hug…

Your heart beat so loudly, you were convinced that everyone around could hear it. The constant thud echoed in your ears, quickening with every step towards the blue backdrop. The lights were bright and hot, and just two people away, your chest was so tight you almost began to cry simply to relieve a little tension.

One away.

You took an exaggerated breath and closed your eyes, trying to calm down enough to take the final steps forward.

A volunteer was talking to you, but you could hear nothing over the blood rushing through your body. Your skin was tingling, your fingers nervously clenching at the empty air in front of you, and when you opened your eyes finally, everything stopped.

The music died away.

The air became cool and still.

Your heart slowed to a waltz.

All you saw was blue.

“Hi,” his lips twitched into a brilliant smile that lit his entire face. The blue washed over you like a calming wave, and you stepped into position.

“H-hi,” you stammered, unsure if anything was real. A hundred nights you’d lay awake dreaming of this moment, and it was finally here. There were things you wanted to say, things you’d planned, a million words of love compiled into a speech that was sure to leave a lasting impression with the young actor. And when you opened your mouth again, they all came tumbling out in a devastating, wordless squeak that made Alex laugh.

“You OK?” he asked kindly, dipping his chin to try and catch your embarrassed eye.

“Nervous,” was all you could get out, and you bit your lip as you looked up to find him staring with kind eyes.

“It’s OK,” he smiled. “Me too.”

“Really?” you replied with an awkward laugh, still trapped in the blue.

Alex nodded and a bit of long dirty blonde hair fell into his eyes. “I’m still not used to all this,” he admitted. “But it’s fun.” He flipped the hair from his eyes with a practiced turn of his head; his eyes never leaving yours for a second.

The moment lingered for an eternity, neither one of you daring to look away or even breathe. As the silence wore on, it became almost silly, and a laugh broke out in earnest between you; a private moment no one else could steal.

But, time is cruel, and soon you were both being shooed about by volunteers. Alex pulled you in for a hug, pressing his cheek to your forehead as his arms wound around your neck. The flash went off and it was time to go.

He watched you leave, burning his gaze into your back. Before you left the room, you turned for one last peek over your shoulder, and bright blue eyes winked your way.

 

Three hours later, you were back on line to meet him again, this time for an autograph. You should have been calmer; the first meeting was over and done with, but the three hours in between had given you too much time to think.

During you break, you had replayed the photo op on a loop in your mind, going over every detail, exaggerating every feeling and look until you weren’t sure what had actually happened.

There was no way he was that kind to you. No way he’d held your gaze for so long. No way his hand had held the nape of your neck so gently, fingers curling through the silken hairs at the back of your head…

No. Clearly, you’d imagined the whole thing. He was just being nice. Probably flirted with everyone. You just were not that special.

Except, Alex seemed to think that you were.

He saw you on the line and his entire aura seemed to change. He smiled shyly, sat up a little straighter, licked his lips a little more often. You could even swear he was flexing as he reached to shake a fan’s hand. The muscles under his gray tee twitched in a way designed specifically to catch your eye, and when he caught you looking, Alex blushed.

“Hello again,” he said as you reached the end of his table.

There were still four people in front of you, but he didn’t seem to notice them. He signed and smiled and shook a few hands, but it was clear that his mind was on you.

“Hi.” This time it came out like a bell, clear and pretty, and you thanked your nerves for giving you that one syllable.

All of your wondering about what was real was put to rest when the line moved and you came to a stop in front of him. Alex looked up and his eyes widened with awe as he looked you over. He pressed his big lips together and smiled as his eyes locked into yours.

“I didn’t get your name before,” he admitted as he uncapped a new sharpie.

“Y/N.”

His fingers flew over your photo, leaving a squiggle across the bottom that was meant to be his signature.

“Nice to meet you, Y/N.”

His fingers brushed over yours as he handed you the photo, and reality skidded to a halt. The last breath you’d taken seeped slowly out from between your parted lips, your eyelids fluttered as the warmth of his hand flowed through you.

“You too.”

 

Panels, more ops, autos, vendors, fans. The rest of the day flew by in a blur that was tinted a faint blue n your mind. Everywhere you looked, you saw him. Every time you were still, you felt his hands upon you again. You wanted more, but that was impossible. Wasn’t it?

At the end of the day, you found yourself sitting alone at the bar in the hotel. Your friends were headed to karaoke, but you had zero interest in that. Not like you could pay attention anyway. Your thoughts were stalled on Alex.

As if the universe had heard your silent desires, a voice startled you from your reverie.

“Y/N?”

Your chair was not equipped with swiveling capabilities, but you didn’t realize that until it was too late. You tried to spin around to see who was behind you, but the chair was unresponsive and you teetered on the high legs, nearly falling over.

“Whoa!” Alex caught you just in time, steadying the bar stool, and you, before disaster struck.

“Holy crap!” you shouted, one hand clutching your heart as the other gripped the bar top, scared to let go.

“Ya know,” Alex teased as he took the seat next to you, “I wanted you to fall for me, but not literally.” He leaned an elbow on the bar and flashed a grin that melted any lingering embarrassment.

“That might be the best and worst pick up line of all time,” you joked, finding a bit of courage as the adrenaline scorched your veins.

He licked his lips. “Which side is it leaning towards? The best, I hope.”

You raised a brow and gave him a flirtatious glare. “Jury’s still out.”

“Oh really? I figured I had you back in the photo op.” He cocked his head to the side and dragged a finger over his top lip, studying your reaction.

A deep breath lifted your shoulders but greatly reduced your confidence. He was totally into you, and it was both incredible and terrifying all at once. “Why don’t you buy me a drink and we’ll see what the verdict is?”

The court found in favor of the blue-eyed actor, and before you saw the bottom of your second drink, you were practically swooning over his every word.

Alex told you a bit about his time on set, glossing over some of the more embarrassing moments, but giving you a taste of what it was like. He spoke of his home and his family, his beloved cat. He was calm and friendly, and his voice was soothing; but underneath it all lay an electricity that pulsed from his eyes as they fell across your face.

Eleven o'clock rolled around and your third round was finished. The bartender appeared, asking if you’d like another, but you stopped Alex’s order.

Laying a hand on his knee, you leaned over a bit, giving him a peek down the front of your shirt. “Maybe we can get those to go?”

Alex sucked in a quick breath and cleared his throat. “The defense rests?” he asked in a whisper.

“Let’s go find out.”

 

The elevator took forever to appear, and you stood next to Alex, trying to keep your cool, but losing it slowly each time his arm brushed against yours. When the doors opened, he stepped aside like a gentleman to let you enter first, and when the doors closed, you attacked in very unladylike fashion.

Curling a hand around his shoulder, you grabbed his attention with a quick press of your lips to his. Somewhere in the booze and the magic of the night you’d found a confidence you often lacked, and while you knew it wouldn’t last, you ran with it.

Alex licked into your mouth with a vodka fueled hunger and walked you backwards with his hands on your hips. A loud puff of breath left your lips as your back hit the wall, but Alex swallowed it down, his thick lips pulling against yours with delicious pressure.

Boldly, you spread your legs and invited his thigh to slip between them, biting down on his lip as he pushed his knee upwards.

“Mmm, fuck.” The sigh echoed through the closed space, and Alex growled against your ear, nipping at the sensitive flesh.

“I’ve been thinking about this all day,” he said, sending a stream of hot air into your ear, making you shiver.

“You have?” It was barely a whisper, as your breath was coming in gasps of arousal by then.

“Rich asked my why I was so distracted at lunch,” he went on, answering as his lips trailed down your throat, “I told him I was hung up on a gorgeous girl.”

The room came to a stop and the door opened before you could reply. You swallowed it down, letting his words and your answer collect in your core, leaking down in a flood of sweet desire.

“End of the hall,” he said, nodding towards the far end of the corridor. Alex stepped away to let you out, waiting patiently as you exited, and then grabbing you again once the door closed. He spun you around to taste your lips once more, and your legs grew weak.

“Keep this up,” you cautioned as his hand closed around your breast, “and you’ll have to carry me there.”

A sly grin tugged at his lips and his hands settled on your waist. “Do you really want me to stop?”

You took a step backwards and he matched it, thrusting his hips forward into yours. “No…”

Alex dipped his chin and licked at your lips. “Are you sure?”

“Yes.”

The rest of the hallway was a blur of tacky wallpaper and identical doors as you raced to Alex’s room. You distracted him with well placed touches as he tried to slide the keycard through the lock, and once you were inside, he took his revenge.

Smooth, warm fingers slipped underneath your shirt.

A needy tongue decorated your chest with invisible, shiver inducing designs.

An untidy mountain of fabric littered the floor; castaways that would not be rescued for some time.

The bed gave little protest as Alex dropped you down onto the pillow covered mattress. He covered you completely, with his firm touch and smothering lips. Head to toe, he left no part of you unexplored; building the fire with his gentle fingertips.

“So beautiful, Y/N.” His whispers coaxed whimpers from you; his voice crackling against your flushed skin.

Your hands tore at him, tugging through his hair, clinging to his burning skin. Your lips met and parted, sucking the air from each other as the headboard gave a quick thud.

When the moment passed, Alex looked down at you with an impossible smile; it was blissful yet sad, drunk and serious. You reached a hand to cup his cheek and he closed his eyes, tilting his head to your touch.

“That was amazing,” you sighed. Pillow talk was awkward and you didn’t know what you could or should say, but that was the truth. It had all been amazing, from the very first smile to this one, every moment had been a crazy dream come true.

Alex softened at your words, a little more happy sneaking into his smile than hiding from it. He turned his head quickly and kissed your palm, tickling your fingertips with the stubble on his lip.

“It was,” he agreed as he finally rolled away.

When he crashed against the pillows, you sat up, figuring it was time to slip away like a ninja into the night, but before one foot could hit the floor, a soft hand closed around your arm.

You stopped and looked back at stunning blue eyes that seemed too unbelievable to be real.

Alex’s hand slid down your arm to try and take your hand as he rolled onto his side.

“What’s wrong?” you asked, watching a pout overtake his full, pink lips.

“Stay.” It was a question wrapped in a yawn, that made him all the more adorable. Funny how the man could go from innocent to wolf and back in so little time.

“I should probably go,” you admitted even as you laid back down and curled towards him.

“But you haven’t had breakfast yet,” he grinned, sweeping the hair from your eyes with a gentle swoop of his fingertips.

“That is true. I like breakfast.”

Alex smiled fully and leaned over, tapping your forehead with his. “I like you,” he whispered.

“Good,” you laughed, “I like you, too.”


End file.
